Harry Potter and the gathering of magic
by T. E. Rankin
Summary: Harry finds a deck of Magic: the Gathering cards and he finds he can bring them to life, but he forgets about them until fourth year. HHr with a posibility for HPHGFD
1. Chapter 1

AN: sorry this is just a random idea I have had for a while. The twin's portable swamp kind of started this, pairing is probably going to be Harry/Hermione/Fleur.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the last day of the school year for Harry potter. He was excited it was his last day of primary school as well. He wasn't being bullied that day either, mostly because His aunt and uncle, with whom he lived, had brought his cousin to a water park for graduating primary. As Harry was leaving the playground he spotted a deck of cards. He looked at them and saw Magic: the Gathering. Despite what his aunt and uncle did Harry still had a fascination with magic and so seeing a deck of cards with magic on them piqued his curiosity, he opened the box they were in and saw a whole bunch of cards, all of them blue or black. He picked up the card on the top of the deck and read it aloud, "Swamp," and placed it on the ground. His eyes widened when from the card the ground seemed to morph, slowly changing from hard packed dirt of a well used playground into the wet and loamy soil of a swamp. He quickly grabbed the card and the change stopped, but the area around him for about twenty feet was already changed, Cyprus trees and murky depths surrounded him on three sides. Harry felt odd; the swamp seemed to give him strength. Shortly after the shock wore off Harry ran as fast as he could to Ms. Figg's with whom he was staying until his relatives got back.

After no one questioned him about the sudden swamp, Harry started to experiment with the cards; he soon found that none of the non-land cards did anything, so on a particularly hot day when he wasn't allowed inside Harry pulled out the deck when he was in the park. He drew an island card and placed it on the ground while calling out its name, "Island!"

And much the same as the swamp card the ground started to morph. The area starting about five feet from him started to sink and fill with water. Once the water had gotten to a depth of 10 feet and had extended 15 feet from the island it stopped. Harry was quite happy; he now had a place to swim. He placed the rest of the deck on the island and jumped into the water and swam around for a while cooling off in the summer heat.

After Harry got done swimming he climbed back onto the island and decided to experiment some more he laid down another island card that caused the water to double in size and another island to appear. He drew another card and saw that it wasn't a land card. He decided to try it, "Floodbringer!" and laid the card down. A woman who was very pale and had white hair, though she looked young, in a flowing kimono and holding a rod of some sort that had water flowing out the top.

The woman looked around until she saw Harry and asked, "Hello, do you know how I got here?"

Scared Harry replied, "I think I brought you here, I placed this card while calling your name and you materialized here."

The woman looked over Harry and said, "Alright child, I am not angry with you, in fact I am quite impressed, my name is Akarui Gekko; what is your name?"

Harry whispered, "Harry Potter, ma'am. I can try to send you back."

The woman chuckled, "If you could Harry, dear, just know that you can summon me any time you want just don't do it too often. Or I might get angry."

Harry quickly nodded and used the unsummon card and sent Akarui back then quickly pulled up the land cards and put them back in the box and swam to shore holding them above the water.

Harry had hidden the cards in his cousin's spare bedroom so that if his uncle did a "freak search," which was to find anything that had anything to do with magic he wouldn't.

With all of the hubbub that started the next day, with his Hogwarts letter, he forgot about the cards resting behind the Neuromancer book in his new room, which was given to him because of the Dursley's paranoia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

there we go the prolog to a new story, the next chapter should be out in a day or two, possibly sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my next chapter hope you like it, there is going to be a time skip to the summer before 4th year.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was in his room in his "home" waiting until he could leave. He decided to get a book to read. Despite what everyone thought Harry actually liked reading, just not what he was forced to, hence his dislike of studying. He looked through the books and the -mancer caught his eye in Neuromancer. He chose it wondering why the Dursley's had gotten a book that could have magic in it. When he pulled it out the deck of Magic: the Gathering cards he found fell out from behind it. He looked at them and remembered what had happened before he went to Hogwarts. He thought, "I'll have to show Hermione you.

Harry had just gotten to the burrow and he remembered the cards, "Guy's I have got to show you something," and dragged Ron and Hermione out the door. Once he got a good ways away from the house Harry showed them his cards.

Ron said, "What's so great about them, their just a bunch of muggle trading cards."

Harry sighed, "You might want to get closer to me and you'll see why in a moment." He pulled out the cards and took out an island card and laid it down while calling out the name.

The process was the same as when he first tried it and an astounded Hermione said, "That's amazing Harry. This alone would give an advantage on any battle field; can you use them like mana?"

Harry replied, "Yes I can and I am going to let you meet the first adult that was ever nice to me." He played another island card then called out, "Floodbringer!" and just like the first time Akarui Gekko phased into existence only this time she was very disheveled and scared looking.. Harry was shocked and quickly ran to her, "Akarui! Akarui, are you ok?"

She looked to him and realized what had happened and hugged him, "Thank you Harry, you just saved my life!"

Harry's eyes widened, "What happened? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Akarui shook her head, "In my plane there is a war between mankind, Moonfolk, and Kami, most are sick of it by now but no one is willing to back down first so we are all fighting, I was in the middle of battle when a Kami was able to get near me and it nearly beheaded me, if you had been a couple moments later I would be dead. I would like to stay on this plane so that I don't have to fight and so that I can repay my debt to you."

Harry nodded, "Alright, you can stay, but I'll need to see if I can help you get a house or something, I'll need to go to Gringotts though I think I'll have enough, I'll just need to get a summer job next year."

Akarui bowed to him, "Thank you Harry, I'll make sure to pay you back as soon as I can, my we go now?" she used a special ability of hers and dispelled the islands the group left with her to tell the adult's where they were going.

Arthur went with them to make sure nothing went wrong and to make sure that Harry was not tricked into anything.

When they got to the bank Harry went up to a teller, "Hello, I'm Harry potter and I need to get some money from my vault."

The teller said, "Ah Mr. Potter, we were wondering when you'd come in next, we need to discuss some things now that you can come into the headships of your houses. Please follow me." He turned to the rest of the group, "Ms. Granger can come as well but no one else can. Please wait in the foyer."

Everyone were surprised but they relented, goblins can be very persuasive. Hermione and Harry were led back into the recesses of the bank and in front of a door. The goblin stopped them and said, "This is the potter accountant, he will talk to you about your inheritances and other situations."

When they walked into the room they were greeted by another goblin, "Hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger; You were shown back here because of two things, now that you are 14, Mr. potter, you can take up the headship of your houses. I say houses because Sirius black left you headship of his house as well. He may not be dead, but he was sentenced to life in Azkaban which is almost the same thing."

Harry interrupted, "Sirius is innocent, so I shouldn't take over his house."

The goblin sneered, "would you rather Draco Malfoy get it? Because that is what will happen should you refuse, it doesn't matter whether Mr. Black is guilty or innocent, his family charter wouldn't allow him to become head anyway because of the allegations alone, and because his family needs a head it will either be you, because he made you his heir, or it will be natural family progression and Mr. Malfoy would get it."

Harry gulped, "Ok, I'll accept. What is this going to entail for me?"

The goblin replied, "You will need to be married by this time next year to two women, one for each house, you see wizarding law will not allow houses to be combined for more then a generation, because this would give one family too much power in the Wizengamot. Next you will have two seats in the previously mentioned governmental body. You will also become emancipated and gain access to both houses main vaults. I just need you to sign these papers and it will be official." He handed Harry some papers and got him to sign them. When he said that Harry needed to get married by next year, to two women no less, Hermione was both excited and saddened. She was excited because this just my be the chance for her to show Harry that she loved him and saddened that she would have to share.

The goblin went on, "Now onto other business, Ms. Granger is back here as well because of the double life debt owed to you. Because you saved he life both in first year and third she has a few choices to pay it back, the easiest would be for her to become your wife, a few others is to save your life the same number of times, pay you 10,000 galleons per time you saved her life, or if she is unable to pay those ways she would automatically become your slave when she reached the age of majority. Which do you choose Ms. Granger?" he handed Hermione and Harry a few more papers.

Hermione read through it quickly and signed, "I would like to become his wife, even though my parents could probably pay the money." She turned to Harry, "Harry don't try to talk me out of this, I know you, I love you and I wanted to marry you anyway, this just makes it happen a little sooner."

Harry just nodded at Hermione's commanding tone and signed the contract. The goblin said, "By the power vested in my by the goblin nation I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Hermione grabbed a hold of Harry and kissed him on the lips for a full minute and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now.

After Harry got out of the daze he asked the goblin, "Wait, what about Ginny, I saved her life in second year? And it was Ron and I that saved her first year"

The goblin replied, "Ms. Weasley? Her parents adopted you into the family, it doesn't do much except that until you are emancipated her parents are considered your guardians and will allow you to access their vaults. The reason why Ms. Granger was unable to do the same is because it is only viable for pureblood families. Ron doesn't count for the life debt because he was the cause for the life threatening situation in the first place, you can't just go putting people into dangerous situations then take them out of them and expect to be owed something. Since the inheritance stuff is out of the way, what did you come here to do in the first place?"

Harry replied, "I wanted to get a house for a friend to stay in because where she is from is currently at war."

The goblin replied, "You already have several properties scattered around England and Scotland, where were you hoping to get a house?"

Harry answered, "Hogsmead, so that I can be near to her for longer than I wouldn't be."

The goblin picked up a ledger, "Well I have good news, you have a small cottage at Hogsmead, and it even has a house elf there so it should be in good condition the floo address is 'the marauders den.' Now if that is all I would like to get to work on other things, I'll call a cart-runner to bring you down to your vault(s) to get money so you can buy your wife a wedding ring."

After a quick stop at a vault, in which both humans were shocked at the wealth in it, there were literal mountains of gold. Harry grabbed about 3000 galleons to make sure that he had all the gold he needed for the next year and went back up to see the group that they had left.

Ron shouted, "Took you long enough, what happened, need to pay a bunch of fines or something, and why did Hermione get to go back too, it was so boring out here!"

Harry sighed, "I needed to sign some papers to become emancipated as the head of both the Potter and Black houses, and Hermione needed to go back with me because of the life-debts she owed me. Because of them she decided to pay them back by marrying me so we need to head to the jewelry shop to get a pair of wedding rings. Oh, and before I forget, Akarui I have a house in Hogsmead, which is in the town at the foot of Hogwarts, I'll show you it once we notify Hermione's parents."

Akarui bowed in thanks, "Thank you Harry, this means a lot to me, I'll make sure to treat your home with respect."

Harry waved her off, "You don't need to thank me, I kind of took you from you home, I am just giving back what you lost."

At the jewelry shop Harry and Hermione were searching through the different rings and finally found the rings they wanted, they were simple in design, just a gold band for Harry and a gold band with a large diamond for Hermione, what made them very expensive were the enchantments on them, it allowed for them to know where each other were from anywhere in the world and they allowed them to talk to each other via telepathy so there would never be any jumping to conclusions, because they can also feel each others emotions when worn, over all they were spectacular and very expensive, 2000 galleons together, but Hermione was ecstatic about it, Ron was rather put off and went home early.

After the shopping was done Hermione called her parents to explain what happened, they were rather angry about it at first but relented eventually because of Hermione's passionate speech about it and because they knew Harry would be able to take care of her, he had already risked his life to save hers twice. Hermione had also told them about Harry's abilities with Magic: the Gathering cards and got them to meet up for dinner. Arthur left for dinner and told them to come back as soon as they got Akarui comfortable in the cottage in Hogsmead. Dinner had gone well enough, Harry found out that Hermione had a huge collection of cards and Hermione's father, who was the one to get Hermione to start a collection, was very interested at meeting a Moonfolk, and subsequently forgot to be as hard on Harry as a father should have been

After the Grangers left Harry Hermione and Akarui went to the marauders den and set up the house with all the necessities. They told Akarui where everything in the town was and left 500 galleons for anything that she would need. Before Harry left back to the burrow Harry said, "If you need anything just call Pipy the house-elf here and give her the message, she'll get it to me. Oh just incase I summon someone else in the same situation don't be frightened if someone else turns up here."

The new couple got to the burrow and was immediately sent to bed because they needed to get up early the next day with Hermione going to sleep in Ginny's room and Harry going to bed in Ron's room, where he was set upon by the rooms owner, "Harry I can't believe that you would do that, you know that I like Hermione. How could you?"

Harry sighed, "Ron, I know that you liked Hermione, but I didn't force her to do anything, she had the choice of paying me 10,000 galleons and she said she thought her parents would be able to pay it. She said she had loved me for a while and she viewed it as just getting married earlier than we would have. That means she has no romantic feelings for anyone else. I didn't even set the price that is all government regulated. I'm sorry but you had your chance, and you guys never got along, you'd make a horrible couple." Harry's speech shut up Ron; he just huffed and went to bed.

Everyone got up early the next morning, Ron was still throwing a temper tantrum, so Harry avoided him. Hermione helped Harry wake up by kissing him silly, "There we go Harry, are you awake now?" Harry just nodded dumbly. Hermione replied, "Good now eat breakfast quickly we need to walk quite a distance to the portkey spot, and don't forget your cards I'll teach you how to play the game how it is meant to be played.

(AN- I don't want to write the entire Quidditch match so it went the same way as it did in canon, save for two points, one Harry wasn't affected by the veela charm, and two he did not get his wand stolen.)

Harry and Hermione had started hearing screams and when they went out of the tent they saw a bunch of people in black robes with white masks on and above them were the muggle family that ran the moor that everyone was camping on. Harry saw red. In a flash he drew and played nine lands, five islands and four swamps, which created a large lake with a swampy island in the middle, then he played Higure, the still wind and ninja of the deep hours both looked at the one that summoned them, "how did you bring us here, and were you the one to saved/kidnapped Akarui? My name is Higure, and this is Yoru what is your name"

Harry replied, "My name is Harry, and yes, I summoned Akarui, and she wanted to stay on this plane, you may as well, but first I need your help to deal with the people in black cloaks and white masks, they are trying to incite terror and are torturing civilians." Both ninja saluted and launched themselves off the island and towards the throng of black cloaked people; they dispatched some of the people before the rest apparated away. Higure caught the civilians and left them on the ground. The two people walked back to the island on the water.

Harry said, "You guy's need to teach me how to do that, I keep getting caught on the islands that I create."

Higure replied, " I can do that, it shouldn't take more than a week or two for you to learn, I suppose I can teach you after I meet back up with Akarui, depending on how much time I have I may teach you some other stuff."

Harry got Higure to give him and Hermione a lift to land, and when they got to the other side a bunch of aurors surrounded them, "Halt, you were found in the area where Deatheater activity was reported, please place your wands on the ground and put your hands on the back of your head."

Harry raised and eyebrow, "Hello Boy-Who-Lived and friends here, we are about the farthest from Deatheaters as you can get, anyway the two that did the fighting don't have wands. And look behind you there are at least three back there that were in the mob. Go do your job and detain the dark wizards."

The aurors scrambled to actually do something and had the three Deatheaters tied up and unmasked, a tall black auror said, "Well looks like we have Goyle, Crabb, and McNair here hopefully they'll give us names of other Deatheaters." He turned to Harry and companions, "thanks for catching them hopefully this'll be enough to catch at least three or four others."

Harry nodded, "I didn't do much, but thank you."

The group had stopped at the marauders den and left Higure and Yoru. They left and were going to spend the night at the Weasleys then go to the train to Hogwarts with them as was tradition.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

there we go another chapter, almost five pages, next one won't be out until Wednesday or Friday and will be the train to the first task. Oh and I don't have my copy of GoF so I'm doing all this by memory so don't whine about inconsistencies I'm doing my best. Ja ne.


End file.
